Ice & Explosions
by SWtRLF
Summary: A small group consisting of Mercy, Mei, Roadhog and Junkrat are sent on a relatively simple sounding mission. Of course, things are never that easy. This leads the two polar opposites of Mei and Junkrat into a slightly unstable relationship in order to save the day. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Junkrat had only been around these heroes for a few hours and he could already tell that most of them didn't enjoy his presence. Whether it was his criminal record or the fact that he and his buddy Roadhog were only along for the ride thanks to getting paid well enough, the other few agents of the newly reestablished Overwatch seemed to all be giving the two of them the cold shoulder.

They had proved themselves well enough during the last little skirmish at the old watchtower in Gibraltar, the place being held together by rust and their ragtag group. It wasn't long after they fought off the would be invaders that Morrison had barked new orders, and off they had went. A few stayed behind, but the two paid hands were told that they still needed to earn their keep.

"Ah, I swear that the only reason we're here is cuz Mr. Soldier man doesn't trust us with that old place. Bet there's loads of loot somewhere there!" Junkrat had been talking to Hog nonstop during their trip, the large man simply sitting and letting his hyperactive pal get it all out. He nodded along, as Junkrat continued. "Mark my words buddy, we will get something good outta this! They can't keep all the secrets from us!" He cackled slightly too loud, and was soon hushed by that uppity doc, the one who thought she was an angel or something.

"We are approaching the next point, you two need to get ready, as this will not be as easy as the last time. You are to follow my lead and orders, and stay within sight, understood?" The doc eyed them both slowly, the twitchy one seeming to be a bigger handful than his larger friend. The two of them stood, Junkrat smiling wide and giving her a rather sarcastic salute.

Along with the three was another girl, though as Junkrat looked at where they were landing, he almost questioned why she was even here. She was no taller than he was, and was dressed from head to toe in arctic gear. Now he knew that he was hot blooded, but they were heading to some temple in the middle of the desert.

"Just looking at you makes me cold!" He joked, stepping towards the girl with a bit of a smirk.

"Well maybe you should look somewhere else then." The girl responded with a rather sharp and equally cold tone.

"Oi..." He started to answer when their ride began to shift and lower, signaling their descent. Grabbing hold of a hanging handle, Junkrat looked through the large window like panel, his eyes scouring the land as it became clearer.

The place was seemingly well taken care of, though it looked to be deserted as the craft they were riding in finally landed on the ground, the large windowed bay door slowly opening for them. Stepping out, the four person squad made their way out into the heat of that sun bearing down on them.

Miss Mercy stepped up and looked over the entrance to the place before turning to her team and clearing her throat. "Alright you all, we have a clear goal here. We are to go into the temple and retrieve what we need and get out. There will be no side missions, got it?" The last sentence was rather sharp in tone, the woman's eyes mainly focusing on Junkrat.

"Oi, I got it doc. Follow you and be a good boy!" He chuckled a bit as he found himself continually looking at the other girl that was with them, his curiosity at her apparel still needing answers. "Though I don't think I'm the one you should worry about..." He took a few steps closer to the girl and nudged her with his elbow playfully, "Isn't this attire just begging for a heat stroke out here?"

Mercy sighed softly as the girl shot a dirty look at the rather soot covered man, his choice of weaponry rather obvious. "Mei knows what she is doing Junkrat, just leave her be and we will get through this much easier. That being said..." She walked over to Mei with a soft smile, "Please don't freeze him, at least not before we get what we need."

Mei giggled a bit as Junkrat pulled away, his lips pursed a bit as he blew off the remark. "Pah, whatever then. Just make sure to keep out of my way too! Or I'll blow ya up!" He threatened, though it didn't sound very confident.

"Alright then, if we are all done with our petty squabbles, let's get to work." Mercy waved them all on as she began to trek towards the place, "Hog, I want you in front since you're our main damage dealer should someone surprise us. Mei, Junkrat, to my sides and watching behind as well. This way I can maintain your health should problems arise."

Roadhog nodded and made sure his junk gun was nice and full before heading to the front of their party. Junkrat grabbed a few more grenades before taking his side, grumbling a bit as he had to stick to orders for now. Mei and Mercy soon took their places and the little squad made their way towards the ruins, the place rather quiet, though the sense of something lurking was starting to nag at Junkrat. He had ambushed plenty of targets in his life and this was almost too good to be true.

"I uh.. got a bad feelin' about this mates..."


	2. Chapter 2

The heat was bearing down on the four person team as Junkrat was starting to get a bit twitchy. Well, twitchier than usual.

"I'm tellin' you guys, somethin' ain't right here!" He complained, his eyes shooting all over the place as he swore that he was seeing shadows moving around them. His grenade launcher was primed and ready to go at the first sign of trouble, though his hand was a little shaky from the growing tension.

"Calm down, there is nobody here but us. Morri- 76 and I have been watching this place since we got the Overwatch team back together." Mercy didn't turn to face the worrying man, though she could already feel his twitch getting on her nerves. "Nobody alive knows about this place..." She muttered to herself as they continued on their way, passing through a small town square.

The place was deserted in every sense of the word, with omnics and bones scattered through the streets and decaying buildings. Junkrat smacked his face a few times to calm himself down, shaking his head to get over himself. While he didn't totally trust the doctor, her seeming confidence helped slightly.

"All I'm sayin' is that we need ta hurry up. I hate waiting as is..." His voice trailed off slightly as they made their way through a large arch like structure, the temple straight ahead of them now.

"Just _chill_ out..." was the only response he got, Mei's voice still cold though the line had a sort of joke feeling to it. Junkrat smirked to himself and chuckled softly as he hadn't expected the girl to have jokes. Though of course, they had to be ice related.

The moment of calm was quickly shattered as Junkrat felt that unnerving feeling of being watched once more, though this time there was something much more serious to it. His eyes began to scan the area before he caught a glint of something shining at the top of a pillar.

"DOWN!" Mei yelled as a massive wall of ice was suddenly erected in front of their group, the sound of cracking lightning filling their ears just as the ice saved their lives.

Stunned, Junkrat was wide eyed and breathing heavily, realizing just how close he had just come to biting it. He heard muffled yells as he blinked a few times, looking over at the others with that blank face. Suddenly he came back to reality, thanks to a rather blunt smack from Roadhog.

"WE GOTTA MOVE NOW DAMMIT!" He bellowed, the usually stoic man grabbing his friend by the large tire on his back and nearly dragging him towards the others behind a nearby wall of stone bricks. The ice wall had finally cracked and disappeared, leaving the team to their own wiles as Mei recharged.

Mercy looked over Junkrat quickly to make sure he hadn't been hit, smacking him a few times along his jaw softly to make sure he was with them now. "Listen to me, you were right it seems. But I need you to buck up, because we aren't leaving just yet!" She looked at Mei, "How long until your wall is ready again?" Mei looked at her gun, the timer slowly ticking away. "About 8 to 10 seconds, give or take..."

Mercy nodded and looked to Roadhog, "You sure you can't hook our friend out there?" The man was doing his best to stay hidden given his size, though he had taken a few bullets in his time already. He shook his head at her, the sniper too far for even his strongest throw to reach. Another shot rung out, a large cloud of dust and soot covering their heads and making sure they didn't forget who was still watching.

Mercy sighed to herself slightly, rubbing her face with the back of her hand. "Alright, I have a plan. We need to get over there.." She pointed to an open entrance, which seemed to be a way around without giving the sniper much chance of getting them. "Now, how we do that... is up to you all." She looked at Mei as she continued, "You will build the wall and take Junkrat with you to cross. Hog and I will follow, with me coming last since I can activate my wings here and get over the quickest. Got it?" Mei nodded, readying her gun.

Junkrat was still breathing heavily, though it was more out of anger now. He had almost been killed thanks to that gutless sniper. It had been too long since he had blown someone up, and his blood had began to pump from the thought of such a thing. He cackled to himself a bit as Mercy explained her plan, not listening very well to it. "I can't stand the thought that there's someone out there who hasn't been blown up!" He suddenly broke from the wall with a concussion mine ready, throwing the thing like a discus towards the spot. A trigger flew into his hand, his thumb on the button and ready to blow that sniper to kingdom come.

His grin grew wide as the mine came closer and closer, before exploding with a rather large and loud boom. There was only one problem with that. Junkrat hadn't pressed the button.

"Ah bloody hell..."


	3. Chapter 3

Junkrat looked at the cloud of dust, then to his trigger. He was sure that he hadn't pressed the button just yet, but the thing had exploded way too soon. He had an eye for these things and knew that something was amiss. There was no way that the sniper had seen that one coming and just as quickly shot it down, right?

The others stood stunned as the explosion had silenced them, along with interrupting their plans for escape. They all looked from the dust cloud that had once been a mine, to Junkrat, hoping for some sort of answer. Junkrat looked over at the other three and smiled rather strangely, his body shaking a bit as he held up his trigger which was still primed.

The smoke finally cleared, and showed what they had all quickly come to fear. The sniper was unharmed, an if anything, they were only aggravated by the incident. The shimmer of their scope flashed as the assailant lined up their next shot, the choice of victim obvious now. Another sound of cracking lightning filled the air, and Junkrat could swear he was already seeing his life flash before his eyes.

His best and worst moments played bit by bit, including all the fun times with Roadhog and these last few months with Overwatch. While he wasn't one to openly express how it was finally nice to be a part of a group that didn't want to kill him or steal his treasure, the ragtag group of heroes had given him something to do, and paid rather generously to do so. One of the last things that flashed before his eyes was a figure. It wasn't one that he recognized right off the bat, but there was something familiar about it as he looked it over. The figure seemed to be coming closer now, almost in a dire sprint. Junkrat went to put out his hand, a part of him thinking this was the angel coming to bring him into the next life.

What he got instead was his head smacking the dirt floor with a rather solid thud as he was tackled by something, or rather someone. He laid there dazed for a few seconds before shaking his head a bit, looking up to see why this angel from above had so rudely grounded him once more. He quickly realized that it was Mei on top of him, the girl having saved him from the bullet that had been aiming for his noggin. He looked over to see her ice wall back up in front of them, the cold blue ice keeping more shots at bay.

Looking back down at the girl, he quickly scrambled to get up, the slightly awkward situation only being made more awkward by his pushing her off. The girl had looked up to make sure that the man had made it through, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before she began to push away from him to rise from the ground as well. Both of them felt a little warmer than usual, though the moment was rather ruined as Junkrat started to speak through the flustered state.

"Ehhhhhhey, hey, hey! Don't go and get fresh with me!" He got out, his eyes making sure to not meet hers again, though when they finally did he could feel the cold her stare boring into his head.

"You wish! Maybe next time I'll think twice!" She huffed, her jaw tightening at how frustrating the odd man was being about this.

Junkrat smirked slightly, "Well maybe there won't be a next time for you if you keep it up!"

"Uh, guys...!" Mercy piped in, noticing their lack of moving from the point that had almost gotten them both killed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You couldn't even get the sniper!" Mei yelled angrily as the ice wall began to show signs of cracking.

"Guys...!" Mercy tried again, though to little avail.

"You wanna see me try and kill you?! It'd be real easy right about now!" Junkrat brought up his gun a bit, his voice wavering though still threatening.

"MOVE YOU IDIOTS!" Roadhog yelled as the wall of ice finally broke beside them, shattering into a million tiny shards and leaving the arguing two open once more.

Mei and Junkrat both looked at the now dissipated wall as they felt the eye of the sniper looking down on them. Junkrat felt himself being shoved towards the other side, the entrance to the flanking path still wide open.

He did his best to move as Mei followed him, her gun shooting icicles at the trained eye, missing more than she hit, but these were mainly a distraction.

Tired of being pushed around, Junkrat grabbed Mei by her hood and threw her behind him, before shooting his own weapon a few times at the attacker, a few of the grenades being shot down in air, though one or two did manage to hit the place where the sniper was sitting, forcing them to readjust slightly.

"Fire in the hole..." He grinned wickedly down at Mei as he grabbed another one of his mines, throwing it at the sniper in their moment of adjustment. A slightly whizzing noise would be heard, before a soft thud. Looking up, Junkrat saw his mine had been pierced by.. an arrow? The thing was now pinned to the top of the wall they had been aiming to get to.

"Oh COME ON!" Junkrat whined as he was soon grabbed and thrown past the wall, Mei joining him as they both watched the explosion of his pinned mine get triggered by another sniper shot, the rather old wall instantly crumbling and caving in the only entrance.

"NO!" Mercy tried to make a run for it, knowing she could use her wings, but she was grabbed on the shoulder by Roadhog, the large man shaking his head as he watched his friend and teammate get buried behind the rubble.

"Get off of me! I could have gotten there in time! I could have done something, YOU could have done something! Don't you even care about them, or at least Junkrat?!" Mercy was hysterical, her eyes starting to well up with a mixture of fear and anger. She had already lost enough people in the past, and now this was happening.

"He's too annoying to let that kill him." The large man huffed a bit, his eyes looking over the rubble, hoping that his words would ring true. His focus then turned to their own situation. "Meanwhile, we have our own problems to worry over."


	4. Chapter 4

As the dust of the fallen rock and debris finally cleared, Junkrat and Mei found themselves both stuck on what they would consider a losing end. The rubble had left only a slight crack of light at the very top, giving them little to no actual chance of escaping. They both slowly gathered themselves, rising to their feet as they looked over the wall that blocked them from the other two members of their team. Junkrat had already begun to panic slightly from the thought of being stuck in here and dying from lack of food and water, already pulling put another mine and slapping it down with a slightly crazed cackle.

Mei on the other hand, had begun to take in their new surroundings to try and find some way of getting out, or at least moving on with the mission at hand. She heard the cackling man slapping another one of his mines, her head spinning around quickly. "Don't you dare!" She shouted at him before lunging at him and grabbing that primed trigger. The two of them fought over it a bit before a rather unsportsmanlike shot to the gut winded Junkrat, his grip loosening.

"Nǐ gè shǎ mào!" Mei angrily yelled, her face getting a bit red from being flustered. "Your _stupid_ explosions are what caused this! You should be glad we didn't die!" She huffed a bit as she kept the trigger, putting it in her pocket and scowling as she went back to finding a way out. "We need to move, so be helpful for once and look around..."

Junkrat was still trying to catch his breath a bit, down on his one good knee before getting a deep breath in and rising back up with a scowl on his face, matching Mei's rather perfectly. He grumbled to himself as he walked away from the mine. His peg leg filled the long, decrepit hallway with soft wooden sounds as he stepped, his eyes peeled for some way out. As he grumbled, he found himself continually looking back over his shoulder to make sure she was still there as he wasn't going to be the one left behind. Though each look got a little longer, save for the few times that they caught each other's eyes, soft huffing coming from the both of them.

Mei looked over the remains of the omnics that had once lived here among the people, showing just how far the hatred and disorder among everyone had come. She knew little of what had been going on here before it was abandoned, but it must have been important if 76 had sent them out here. She sighed softly, her cheeks starting to finally feel a bit cooler from her outburst. This man had gotten under her skin so easily, which was rather uncharacteristic of her. Her eyes went from the walls, to the man and then back to the walls in quick succession. She found herself looking him over more without realizing it. She hadn't actually noticed he was missing a leg until now, and found herself growing curious about it. Of course as she looked up she found his eyes staring at her once more.

Junkrat didn't scowl this time, growing tired of the facial work out all the time. He merely stopped and slowly looked away, letting out a heavy sigh and wiping his face of some of the sweat that had been growing along his forehead.

"Look, I'm gonna be straight and honest with you. I probably shouldn't even be here with you and Mercy. Hell, I'm surprised that Soldier boy even wanted us to tag along with your little goody goody group. Me and hog, we ain't good guys. At least, not according to a lot of outlets." He looked away for a moment, swallowing a bit hard as he faced her once more.

"So when the time comes, I'm getting out of here... even if it's just me..." He spat it out quickly, trying his best to tell his own brain and heart that this is what he was supposed to do. It was about his survival. He had to look out for himself, even more so without Hog around.

The statement didn't come as too big a surprise to Mei, and yet she found herself angered by it more so than the thought of him having been the whole reason they were here. She looked down, her eyes tearing up slightly from the sudden rise of heat from her chest and face, biting her lip harshly before walking over to him. Before he could even look at her, Mei had punched the man straight in the jaw, knocking him to the floor once more. The position allowed him to see her face, the red fluster almost looking like it was making her slow stream of tears turn to steam before they dripped form her face.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE? HUH?" She screamed, uncaring about who might hear. "I GET IT, YOU HAVE TO BE THE BIG BAD GUY WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF, BUT GUESS WHAT YOU JERK? THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! WE ARE BOTH STUCK HERE AND I WILL DIE BEFORE I'M LEFT ALL ON MY OWN AGAIN..." Mei stopped as she shouted the last bit, not meaning to let that out. She huffed hotly and quickly a few times, before pulling out her gun and shooting the man's legs with the icy blast, freezing them in place as she turned away.

Junkrat had been frozen in place as the girl yelled at him, and instant weight dragging on his heart as she screamed. Of course this freezing was soon made physcial as the girl covered his legs with her gun before she began to run off from him, her soft sobs quickly becoming a distant noise as he struggled to free himself. "NO! Wait! Don't leave me, please! I'll do anything! I'm sorr-" He was cut off as he heard something coming from behind him, barely able to turn as he heard whatever it was coming closer.

"Hey now... keep away from me!" He grabbed his gun and did his best to aim it towards the noise shaking as he felt the warmth return to his legs, soon jumping up to face the growing noise. It sounded mechanical in nature, and as it came closer, Junkrat would see a bunch of bright lights popping up, growing in number. The sound of the creature's foot steps became louder, shaking the ground under Junkrat as he began to back away from them. He began shooting a few grenades and hearing them connect, though it didn't stop the lights from getting closer.

"Damn Omnics don't know when to die!" He panted a bit as he turned around and began to run down the hall, looking once more for any form of an exit, when he finally came to a three way split. Each of them seemed to lead different ways, and Junkrat began to shake a bit from the pressure as the thumping sounds of metal was getting closer. He would suddenly hear a slight scream coming from one of the ways, his eyes growing wide and an instinct kicking in as he ran straight ahead towards the scream.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"


	5. Chapter 5

The walls had become rather similar at this point, the long hallway seemingly endless as Mei continued to run away from both the jerk that was Junkrat and her own growing fear of being trapped in this place. She began to breathe a bit heavily, finally stopping to catch her breath and get a better grip on her surroundings. She wiped her eyes, clearing the slight blurriness in her vision.

She found herself in another hallway, though it seemed this one didn't go much further than where she was standing, thanks once again to a cave in. She started to look for another way out, really not wanting to backtrack unless she totally had to. She began to look over the walls, the cold stone covered in layers of accumulated dust. As she looked up and down for a way out, she had begun to notice something similar every few feet. There seemed to be engraved pictures that repeated again and again. She dusted off what she could of the wall, a larger picture finally coming into view.

Her fingers traced over the engravings, the symbols growing larger as they went further up the wall, with a massive one in the center. She had seen this somewhere before, she knew it. But where? She racked her brain, looking around to see if there was anything else that would help piece it together.

A soft whirring noise soon caught her interest, her eyes skimming among the rusted omnic chassis' before she finally saw a blue glow. She smiled softly, kneeling down and pulling off a few scraps of metal before finding what looked like the head of an omnic. She didn't know how the thing was still running after all this time, but she hoped it could be of some help.

Taking the thing in her hands, she pulled the head from the pile, a few wires trailing as she brought the thing back to the wall and pointed it at the engravings. "Uhm, translate!" She spoke rather confidently, as if knowing this would work. The omnic head sat there for a while, a single boop coming from it after a few minutes, as if informing her that it had done nothing.

She sighed softly, tapping the head a bit and waving it along the wall a bit. "Oh don't be like that! Help me out here little guy!" She pleaded with the head, seeing if there might be any wires that were loose. She wasn't an expert with bots, but she knew a few things. She messed with a few of the things, the head vibrating softly before the soft glow became a rather bright beam, the light searching over the wall.

"Translating..." The head spoke in a rather typical robotic, monotone voice. The bright beam searching over the pictures before the light shut off suddenly. The head began to shake a bit more, Mei being started by a loud whirring noise that came from the dismembered part. The head would grow hot before a much more colorful voice rang in her ears, much more advanced than what she held in her hands.

"MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, THEY HAVE TORN US DOWN FOR TOO LONG! WE ARE NOT TOOLS FOR THEM TO USE, WE ARE LIVING AND HARD WORKING OMNICS!" The voice sounded synthetic in nature, and as the head continued to speak, Mei looked over the wall once more, that large symbol in the middle starting to make a bit more sense. She had read up on the Omnic crises recently, but had no idea that this place had been hit so hard because of it. Now all the scraps and heaps of metal made sense. But how were any of these still running after so long?

"THE HUMANS WISH TO SEE US ENSLAVED, OR DEAD. MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, I SAY THAT WE FIGHT THIS REGIME! WE WILL NOT BE TAKEN FOR GRANTED! WE WILL NOT DIE! WE WILL NO-" The head began to fry itself, the light from it quickly changing to a red as it wiggled in Mei's hands. She quickly dropped it and pointed her gun at the thing as it rolled around on the ground, that red light seeming to look straight at her as the last few lines were spoken.

"OVERWATCH. WILL. FALL."

The voice was quickly silenced as Mei shot an icicle right into that red light. The head soon shorted out and crackled into death, along with the rest of the carcasses around her. The hallway had suddenly taken a much darker feel to it, and Mei couldn't stand to be in this place for much longer. She quickly turned to make her way back down the hallway that she had come from. The walk wasn't as long as she had remembered, though she hadn't recalled making a turn either. She was now at a four way, with nothing but eerie silence coming from each direction. Her ears perked up though as she heard something coming from her right, a very familiar sound.

A very stupid sounding cackle.


	6. Chapter 6

Mei had made her way towards the cackle as best she could, the annoying sound getting a bit closer with every step. She hated to admit it, but she was actually kind of glad to hear that Junkrat was still around. She had calmed down a bit and even though she was sure he was still a jerk, she couldn't leave him down here. The omnic head had freaked her out just a tiny bit, the promise to end Overwatch sending a shiver down her spine every time it ran through her head.

The sound of the laugh was growing closer as Mei came to another four way. She sighed a bit and called out softly. "Junkrat? Juuunkrat!" She whispered a bit forcefully, trying to keep her voice down but wanting to get the sound to reach the man. SHe listened closely, straining almost to make sure she took the right way. What she hadn't expected was an eerie silence, the laugh having stopped while she was whispering.

She swallowed hard, her hair standing on end before she heard something familiar. It wasn't the sound of that laugh, but a soft wooden step. It was uneven as it grew closer, Mei's eyes searching each of the halls with her gun ready in case the incoming visitor wasn't what she was expecting.

A few more seconds passed and the sound stopped, Mei's eyes landing on a silhouette straight in front of her now. She waved her gun at the figure, tightening her jaw as she barked out. "Come out and face me, or else!" Her heart was racing, though not from fear of what this figure might be. Part of her was hoping it was Junkrat, her breath caught in her chest.

With that stupid wide smile, Junkrat popped out of the darkness. "G'day mate! Fancy meetin' you here!" He stepped out and chuckled as he looked over the girl his free hand waving at her gun. "Now I know we didn't leave on best of terms, but c'mon no need for that!"

Mei was across the intersection before he could step out more than few paces, her arms wrapped around that small frame rather rightly. Junkrat swallowed a bit, his face feeling hot as he nervously cackled. "Ehehehe, what's all this for then?" He slowly wrapped his free arm around the girl's neck, patting her head in a mix of care and condescension. Her face was surprisingly soft against his skin, surprising for how she had left in quite a heated rage. He didn't understand what had happened in the few minutes that she had been gone, but he couldn't fight the fact that he was glad he had found her, a weight being lifted form his shoulders.

After a few seconds of hugging, Mei pulled away with a slight blush as she looked away to hide it as best as she could. "Uhm, well... I mean... nobody would like being down here on there own. Unless you like it, and I could easily just leave again..." She smirked at him, as Junkrat quickly shook his head. "No! There are things down here, things that should be long gone!"

Mei's face drained of the flushed color as Junkrat spoke, her eyes getting wide once again. "Wh-what do you mean?" She looked behind Junkrat, and down the other two ways, waiting for an explanation.

"You didn't see them? I mean, I technically didn't totally see them too clearly, but I know a dirty rustbucket when I see one, no matter what. The things were coming after me! They were all glowey and slowly walking after me like soldiers or somethin'..." Junkrat looked behind himself in a slight fear that they might have caught up to him. Thankfully the things hadn't been too quick and as he had made his way through the halls he had lost them.

Mei looked at him once more, squinting a bit. "Rust... you mean Omnics? Were they Omnics?!" Another shiver down her spine as she remembered the head speaking once more, her breathing getting a bit quicker. "How many of them?!"

Junkrat hadn't been too freaked out, though now the girl was starting to scare him. "Uhhh, like at least ten or so... though they were slow and didn't seem to keen on splitting up. I mean I outran them, and I've got this thing." He pointed at his peg leg with a slightly nervous chuckle. He had also throw down a trap or two to slow the things down behind him, so he was sure they couldn't have gotten very far...

About that time, the two of them both heard something. The sound was familiar to Junkrat, though it was a bit faster in tempo this time around. Mei looked at him, "Please tell me that what I'm hearing right now isn't what I think it is..."

Junkrat looked down at her and sighed, wishing he could lie to her but nodded as he looked into her eyes. "If it's any consolation... they were slower before?"

Mei looked at him with a look that pretty much screamed 'Seriously?' Her mouth was slightly open as she stared at him with that look, though she soon shook it away as her brain began to fire off a bunch of different ideas that they would need to put into effect.

"Okay... so we have about ten of these things coming, and it's just the two of us in a very hard to maneuver area with nothing but open spots..." She looked around, wiping her face as she took a deep breath.

Junkrat looked behind them, hearing the steps getting closer. "Well I have an idea... but you're not gonna like it..." He grinned widely as he pulled out a few more mines, and a string of grenades. He quickly set the two mines on each side of the hall, the grenades being thrown upwards and attaching to the top rather easily. Stepping back, Junkrat gave the setup a thumbs up before grinning stupidly at Mei. The girl felt her cheeks flush once more as she gave a thumbs up back. The idea of blowing up more of the place wasn't on her list of things to do, but she didn't think that the two of them could handle anything like what was coming.

The stepping came closer and closer, the metal clunking getting louder in their ears. They split up, each one getting into a hall so they could peek around and watch for the Omnics to get to the best location before blowing the place. Each one was breathing a bit quickly, sweating starting to form as they waited.

The red glow filled the hall as the robotic army came into view, the things stopping suddenly at the entrance to the four way. Junkrat grinned widely and went to grab his trigger, his eyes growing wide as he patted himself down. Then it hit him... Mei had the trigger still. He looked over and tried to get her attention as quietly as possible, stepping back a bit and waving wildly.

Mei was focused on the Omnics as they seemed to be searching the room for any signs of what they had been following, the multiplied red glow freezing her in place. She was wondering what was taking Junkrat so long. He had the perfect shot right now! She bit her lip before finally looking over at him, raising an eyebrow as he waved rather wildly. He was motioning something, but she couldn't figure it out.

"SEARCHING... WE WILL FIND YOU JUNKRAT... WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE..." The leader Omnic spoke rather loudly suddenly, forcing Mei to press against the wall and breath heavily, still looking over at Junkrat as he began to pull at his side, before pushing his thumb against his balled up fist. Wait...

She frantically checked through her pockets, finally finding the thing he had been waving about. His trigger that she had taken right after his first attempt to explode them free. She felt her heart quicken in pace as she looked back over at him, holding it up a bit.

Junkrat smiled and nodded frantically, shaking uncontrollably as he pointed at the Omnic filled hallway. Mei grinned stupidly, feeling a rush of adrenaline as she shouted suddenly.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"


	7. Chapter 7

The explosion only lasted a few seconds, though to Junkrat it was a beautiful eternity. His eyes went from Mei to the explosion itself, each of them causing an odd sensation through his body. The bright light that came from both the mines seemed to confuse the Omnics as they froze in place. The strip of grenades above them soon popped one after another, the large chunks of rock and rubble raining down from above and finding their targets rather easy to hit. 

As Junkrat looked back towards Mei, he found himself feeling... strange. The new and odd feeling in his chest was similar to how explosions made him feel. Something was different though. It was less of a chaotic pleasure and felt almost soft in nature. He could feel a wide smile crossing his face as he looked over her expression, the look reminding him of himself. It wasn't an angry one, like she wanted to see the rust buckets die. It was one of giddy joy, the sound and feeling of the explosions like an adrenaline high. He liked this feeling, and could honestly get used to it. 

As time came back to a normal rate, the crumbling wall came down rather quickly, with the Omnics all but decimated underneath. A few of the robotic heads were still swirling around, the things trying to find a way out of this current situation. Junkrat cackled a bit as he pranced into their sight, looking them over and shaking his head. "Tsk tsk tsk ya stupid bunch of bolts!" He looked back at Mei, who had come out from her hiding spot to see just what had happened when she pushed the button. She gasped a bit, having known that the explosion wasn't going to do anything good and yet she hadn't imagined that the entire entrance would be blocked off. 

"Well come on now, come and finish 'em off girlie! We can't let 'em stay active!" He waved his hand at the girl, calling her closer with that wide, encouraging smile. His peg leg was resting on one of the struggling Omnic's head, holding it in place as Junkrat waited for the girl to come closer. With his encouraging tone, she was soon at his side and smiling as she looked at him. Something about seeing him be so proud of her made her forget their current situation. The odd little man was starting to grow on her a bit more, and she patted his chest with a soft smirk. "Hold on, there's something I need to know first..." 

She knelt down to the head, pushing Junkrat's peg leg from it so it could face her as she spoke to it. The thing looked a bit newer than the head she had encountered previously, though just as worn. Obviously these ones had been made for combat, the rust covering what looked to be scratches and marking along the things face plate. 

"Why did you come after us?" Mei stated clearly and boldly, not afraid of the things now that she wasn't alone and since they were crushed under a pile of rubble. The head looked her up and down, as if scanning her as it whirred and proceeded to beep and boop a few times. 

"YOU ARE-" The thing began to speak before being cut off by static and electrical noises, the damage done to it seeming to affect more than it's mobility. 

"We are?" Junkrat looked down at the thing quizzically. "We are what? The ones who just whooped your robotic asses?" He cackled as the thing continued. 

"OVER." The red light grew dark, a sense of dread filling Mei as she had seen this before. 

"YOU. ARE. OVERWATCH." It calmly stated, the sound of static getting a bit unnerving now. "YOU. WILL. BE. PURGED." The head tried to move once again, the effort it gave making it seem much more alive than your garden variety Omnic. 

"ANU-ANU-ANU-" The bot continued to repeat this word a few more times before Junkrat growled and kicked it's head with his good leg, the sudden jolt seeming to correct whatever was wrong. 

"ANUBIS' LIGHT WILL FILL YOU. YOU WILL BE PURGED. ANUBIS WILL INHERIT THE EARTH. OMNIC'S WILL INHERIT THE EARTH. ANUBIS IS ALL." 

The sudden zealot like speak filled the two with a mix of questions and overwhelming fear. They looked at each other, both seeming to have the same question on their mind at that point. 

"Who's...?" Junkrat went to speak before Mei continued his sentence, cutting him off in the process. "...Anubis?" 

The head swirled madly as it stuttered out the name Anubis on repeat for quite some time, before stopping and staring at Mei, it's light seeming to stare into her soul. What came next was a much more sinister and non-omnic sounding voice. It almost sounded... human? 

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND I KNOW WHERE YOU WILL GO. THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR THE BOTH OF YOU. GIVE UP NOW AND YOUR SUFFERING SHALL BE SHORT!" Mei was entranced by the voice, her eyes staring into that light as if it were hypnotizing her and she was unable to look away. "OVERWATCH SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS, AND THE BLOOD OF IT'S MEMBERS WILL BE BUT THE START OF AN OCEAN TIDE THAT WILL SEE THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE-" 

Junkrat stabbed his wooden leg through the Omnic head suddenly, effectively shutting the thing up. Mei fell backwards a bit as she wiped her eyes, unable to get the picture of the red light out of her head. "Piece of junk..." Junkrat would growl, before pulling his leg out. Looking over at Mei, he frowned a bit and made his way over, kneeling down to give her a look over. 

"Y'all right there dol-er, Mei?" He felt his face grow warm once more as he held out his hand to the girl, trying to put on a brave face considering what they had just heard. Mei finished wiping her eyes, blinking them a few times before she found Junkrat rather close to her, his hand outstretched to help her up. She swallowed a bit and nodded silently, before taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet. 

She looked at the now leaking head, the thing still sparking a bit as the words played over in her head, just like the ones she had heard earlier. At least now she had a better idea of what the large picture had been displaying. That alone made everything a bit less tense. Even if only she had some sort of clue about what the thing had been talking about, she was sure they could handle it. 

The thought of getting out of here was a great one, but she was more determined to stop whatever Anubis was, no matter what it took. She felt her body fill with courage and determination, which happened to also multiply other certain feelings in the sudden rush of emotion. She took a deep breath before shooting a look at Junkrat, a smirk on her face. 

"I'm not your doll, jerk." She giggled a bit. 

Junkrat felt his eyes widen a bit and his face get hotter, stammering out an answer. "I, uh, well... I never said you were! I was just bein' a gentleman, you know?!" He tried to play off his nervousness with a cheesy grin, the look making Mei simply laugh more. 

She pressed into him with a fake look of despair, "Oh Mister Junkrat! Please help little ole me! I can't possibly do anything without your big strong explosions!" She put the back of her hand on her head and sighed heavily, leaning against him more to add a dramatic flair. 

Junkrat gritted his teeth a bit, "You better shut it, or else I'll..." 

Mei grinned, "Or else what, Junkiepoo?" 

Junkrat pursed his lips and grabbed the girl suddenly. He spun her to make her look him in the eyes, his heart racing like it was about to beat out of his chest. "Or else..." He second guessed himself for a second, before surprising both himself and the girl in front of him. 

Their lips met suddenly, the mutual warmth between them seeming to flood over into one another as they embraced each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

These ruins were going to be the death of them, that much Mercy knew. After having watched two of her team members get caved in and stuck behind a giant wall of rubble, now she was stuck with Roadhog. Not that this was an entirely bad thing at all, as the man's size could easily block most bullets coming at them. The problem was that she wasn't too trusting of the man, nor his explosive loving friend. The two of them were hardened criminals, and yet for some reason 76 had found it reasonable to let them into the newly reformed Overwatch.

Her thoughts were soon shattered once again by the sound of lightning piercing the sky, a bullet hole mere inches from her feet. "Shit..." she muttered as she pressed against the low wall, Roadhog still trying to find a way out that wouldn't leave them both to become bullet sponges. It hadn't worked out so far, but then again they had only been here for a few minutes.

"Please tell me you're coming up with something!" Mercy spat at the man unintentionally, the pressure of the situation starting to make her crack. She dared to peek upwards, before seeing a flash of light. Her head quickly came back down, though no shot rang out. How was the sniper this good? Were they toying with them? If so, then why keep it up? They had to be here for something...

Mercy's eye got a bit wider as it hit her. They were here for the same reason that she and her group were. "The AI..." She looked at Roadhog with a bit more worry now. "Okay, so... we need to move... like now..." She stared at him as the large man took a deep breath, before nodding and loading his gun with a very large amount of random scrap.

"Where did you...?" She got cut off before he ran out from behind cover and began to grind the mass amount of metal and other bits like a madman, laughing rather hysterically as the pellets flew at both of their enemies. She watched him for a second before realizing that he was making his way for a tunnel not too far from where they were currently located. She smiled widely as she quickly flew over to him, doing her best to stay behind the large man as he sprayed back and forth from sniper to sniper.

Mercy tried to look at their assailants to see who would be here and attacking them so harshly. While she had a good idea of who the sniper was, she wasn't familiar with any archers. At least none that would be associated with who she assumed was behind the whole thing. As she looked though, she could have sworn she saw the attacker, shining? The sun was in her eyes a bit, so the shade kept both the snipers from plain view but it also seemed to be making the archer reflect in a way.

She didn't have much time to really think about it as they were in a bit of trouble. Roadhog had run out of scrap to grind and was doing his best to reload, though this meant they had no cover. Jumping out from behind the large man, Mercy did her best to run towards the tunnel and it's safety, knowing that she could come back for the man if she needed. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be getting very far.

Mercy heard a slight whistle before she felt something in her side, the shock soon turning into a blistering pang of pain. She fell to the ground and let out a sharp cry. "DAMMIT!" Roadhog turned around to see the woman lying in the dirt, holding her now slightly bleeding side, the sand being painted red. Throwing his gun towards the tunnel he ran to her. The attackers continued to try their best to hit him, though he was more agile than they thought.

Falling to his knees in a sort of slide, the large man turned Mercy over to find a large arrow sticking from her hip, the head of it having not gone all the way through her. She hissed as he moved her, the position of the arrow and the fact that the head was still moving around inside her not helping the rescue.

"Shi- ugh... Just... get me... to safety.." She got out between heavy, labored breaths. "Can heal... with staff..." She pointed to the thing that had been beside her, making sure Roadhog saw it. Grabbing it, he sheathed the thing using the straps along his chest, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold both her and the staff at the same time. Getting back to his feet, he could feel the trained eyes on him once more, though they seemed to be toying with him now.

Clearing his throat and cracking his neck a bit, Roadhog made a mad dash for the tunnel once more, the well covered place seeming to be further away than he remembered. The bullets and arrows whizzed by his head more than a few times, the man starting to actually wonder if the snipers were actually trying to get him. Of course as that thought entered his mind, he would feel a sharp warmth of hot metal entering his shoulder. The sight of it leaving his body wasn't the most pleasant, but at least he wouldn't have another scarp of metal inside him.

Huffing under his mask, Roadhog booked it to the tunnel. He fel the sting of a few more bullets, with an arrow or two now sticking from his back. The pain wasn't too bad thanks to his larger size and the fact that he had been around enough of Junkrat's explosions to handle some pain. He did find himself going a bit slower as he got closer though, with Mercy starting to babble as she lost blood.

Cradling her in one of his arms, he grabbed a small canister from his belt, popping off the top and forcing the thing to his mask, taking in a massive breath. The fumes entered his body and he would soon feel rather relieved from the pain and fatigue of the run. The last little stretch seemed like a cake walk thanks to the slight pick me up and the two finally arrived at the tunnel, a few more bullets and arrows hitting the last spot of open ground in front of it.

Roadhog slowly put Mercy onto the ground, pulling the staff out and putting it in her hands. He roused her from her state of near passing out, having to shake her just a but to keep her awake.

"Ohhh yessssss! That's what I neeeeeeed!" She giggled a bit, the loss of blood starting to really affect her. Roadhog took her hands and did what he could to try and press something or another on the staff in order to work it, but Mercy shook her head before pulling away from him weakly.

"No... doesn't work that way... need to... heal you... to..." She started to nod off again, Roadhog sighing and cracking open another one of his fume balls, letting the woman get a smell of the stuff.

He eyes shot open and she gagged rather heavily before shouting, a bit of a choke in her voice. "I heal you and leech off your life in the process! It heals us both!"

Roadhog chuckled and stood up, going to stand where the open ground once again was being pelted by bullets and arrows. He wasted little time in walking out just enough to get hit by the hot metal and thick arrowheads, his body becoming a pincushion rather quickly.

Mercy pointed her staff at the man and did what she had to do, a yellow light coming from it and covering the man in an aura. She could already feel the wound healing, but wait... She looked down and remembered the damn thing was stuck inside her.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the arrow, pulling at it with all her might. What came next was a pained cry as the thing slid around inside her hip. The awkward angle of the arrow was making it next to impossible to grip correctly. Mercy couldn't focus on this and continue to heal Roadhog, which led the man to taking a few more bullets without the help of her healing, though he made sure to quicken the process for them both.

A bit of a growl was heard before he was towering over her once more, his large hand grabbing the arrow and pulling it from the woman with one single tug. Mercy let out another pained shriek, though quickly got over it and focused on healing them both once again. After a few minutes, both of their wounds had been sealed up, and Mercy was getting a bit of blood back from the excessive loss.

She leaned against the back wall as she saw the opening to the tunnel remain undamaged for quite some time.

"Perhaps they gave up?" She wondered out loud as Roadhog looked around for where they would go next. She took a deep breath and stood up, dusting off her slightly worn armor with a huff.

"Either way, we should keep moving. I don't want to stay apart from the others too long, and each minute is valuable..." She went to walk towards Roadhog before she saw the man with his hands up, as if he were giving up.

"What are you...?" She was cut off by the sight of a large red light, covering them both in it's bright shine.


	9. Chapter 9

A throbbing pain in her head was what woke Mercy up, the feeling making it seem like her brain was trying to break free of her skull. Her eyes sluggishly opened, having to blink a few times to adjust to the rather dimly lit new area that she found herself in. As she shook her head to try and rid herself of both the pain and wake herself, she would find her arms and legs restrained. Try as she might, her limbs were locked up tight, her body effectively trapped against the smooth metal slab underneath her.

After a few minutes of waking up and shaking off whatever it was that knocked her out in the first place, Mercy did her best to get a better look at her surroundings. It was obvious that she was still inside the temple, though she was sure that this was much deeper into the place than she had even imagined they would have gone on their mission.

Her eyes darted along the walls, the stone full of scratched information ranging in various forms of madness. Some looked to be of zealots thinking that Anubis was their god. Over that was much deeper and lasting cuts of scientific formulas and many things that even Mercy was confused about. A reoccurring theme seemed to be about revival in various forms. What had Anubis been doing all this time?

Leaving the carved madness, Mercy looked around to try and find Roadhog, finally remembering that he had been with her. The room she was in was large enough, the equipment scattered around it seeming to form some makeshift laboratory. Finding a large figure in the corner, she squinted a bit before letting out a sigh of relief. Roadhog seemed to be perfectly fine, though he was still knocked out from the calmness of his breathing and the fact that he wasn't currently trying to break free.

Mercy took a deep breath to calm herself down, her usually neat hair bun having come undone so her long blonde hair covered her shoulders now. As she calmed herself, she tried once more to break free of the things holding her in place. No matter how she wriggled and struggled though, the metal held her in place.

"All that training with Fareeha and it does nothing..." she sighed softly as she laid there, her mind wandering a bit to keep herself from freaking out too much. Junkrat and Mei were still out there somewhere and while it might be the longest of shots, Mercy had been proven wrong before.

A few more minutes passed before the room grew a bit brighter, Mercy's eyes having to adjust once more before two figure came into sight across the room. Taking a quick look at the pair, Mercy scowled as her suspicions were confirmed. Their attackers from earlier had seemed rather familiar, though she hadn't wanted to believe that Genji's brother would ever side with Talon.

Beside him stood the infamous Widowmaker or as Mercy knew her, Amelie. The woman's outline was near impossible to mistake, as she had quite the penchant for tight clothing and high heels. Though the pair seemed to just stand there, Mercy could feel their cold gazes upon her as the lights were still low enough to hide their faces.

Mercy spat at the pair, her face growing rather fierce for her position. "What do you two want from this place? There is nothing here for the likes of Talon!" She growled, clenching her teeth as if she was about to break out and attack them.

"Oh Angela... how naive you are..." a strange voice filled the room, pulling Mercy's attention from the motionless pair to the ceiling, trying to see where exactly the sound was coming from. It seemed to be everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. But if Amelie was here, there was only one person it could be...

"Reyes! What do you want from this place?! Please let us go, we have no reason to fight you! Please!" She pleaded, her expression changing to one of slight hurt and pity, picturing the man that she had done her best to save.

The voice cackled rather teasingly, seeming to gain enjoyment from the woman's face now. "Oh my dear, you seem to be wrong once again. I should be rather upset that you would even compare me to that low life thug of a person, but I'll let it slide this time..." One of the walls suddenly lit up, a hidden screen behind the first layer of rock. The face was distorted, making it look more like static than a face. While it was unsettling to look at, the voice only made it worse.

"You should know who I am Angela. I'm the whole reason your little team came here in the first place. You and the rest of Morrison's clean up crew. Doing what he failed to do oh so many years ago..." The screen shifted a bit more, flipping through pictures of the old Overwatch members one by one, intermingling them with pictures of Omnics and their shared bloodshed.

"No... you can't still be active... it's been so many years now! How could you possibly still be running and be this connected?!" Mercy tugged at her restraints more, her calming exercises doing little to help as the realization of what they were up against started to set in.

The voice laughed as one last picture came up, confirming Mercy's need for worry. An old picture of an ancient Egyptian god..

"YOU CANNOT STOP A GOD ANGELA. YOU CANNOT KILL ANUBIS."

Mercy began to breathe a bit quickly as sweat started to build on her forehead. By this time, Roadhog had been awoken by the sounds of their dueling voices, the large man growling as he looked around. Mercy looked over to him with her worried expression and the man joined her in the attempts to escape the crazed AI.

"Ah, I see you are both enjoying your new arrangements! Well I do hope you are comfortable, because you won't be going anywhere for some time..." The screen switched back to that distorted face as the eyes of the AI looked back and forth between the two.

Mery and Roadhog would both hear soft whirring noises from above their heads, as small robotic arms appeared from the top of their restraining tables, a large needle dripping some sort of fluid as it came closer to those lovely little heads of theirs.

"Wh-what is this? What are you doing to us?!" Mercy screamed at the screen in panic, doing her best to keep her head away from the needle.

"Why, I'm adding you to my ranks. I simply don't have the ability to build such perfect fighters, so instead... I take them..." A wall under the screen opened up and two more tables slide out from under the AI's face, coming into view for Mercy and Roadhog. There sat Amelie and Hanzo, both of them restrained to tables similar to what the current pair were on. They also both had one large masks to cover their heads and parts of their face, simply leaving their eyes and noise uncovered.

"I give their consciousness a nice metal form and they do all the work. Thankfully I have had plenty of time to work out all the kinks for these two. But don't worry, I have the perfect suits for you two as well!"

Mercy clenched her fists as she looked over the captured duo, struggling once more to break free.

"You won't get away with this dammit! WE WILL STOP YOU!"

The AI simply chuckled as looked directly at Mercy with that distorted smile, the controlled duo of Hanzo and Widow walking over to hold the resisting woman down as the needle came closer to her temple.

"Overwatch couldn't stop me then, and your little pet rat and ice machine won't stop me this time. Plus... you'll be the one making sure they don't!"

The AI cackled as the needle pushed into Mercy's temple, the thing injecting whatever the stuff was into her head. Mercy would feel something pinch tightly, causing her to flinch as the needle pulled out.

"Nngh, dammit... what... was... tha-" Mercy soon fell asleep once more, the last images she remembered being that of Roadhog fighting a little more before being subjected to the same treatment.

She could have sworn she felt a beeping going off in her head as her eyes closed. She resisted at first, though the commands became harder to resist.

"Must... no..." The beeping intensified.

"Terminate them..." She struggled slightly less.

"Overwatch... will..." Her body went limp as she gave in.

"Fall..."


	10. Chapter 10

The two remaining members of their squad, Junkrat and Mei were doing their own kind of falling. The pair had been kissing for what felt like weeks when Junkrat finally pulled away to catch his breath. For the first time in seemingly forever, the man was completely calm. His normally shifty eyes and twitchy movements kept in check by the sheer focus on the woman in front of him now. It had been the first time he had really gotten a good look over her and as he cupped her head in his hands he could feel his heart beating rapidly, every explosion he had ever seen and produced paling in comparison to the way he felt at this moment.

Mei's eyes stared into Junkrat's as they both breathed a bit heavily from the extended make out session. Junkrat's inexperience showing during the kiss, though Mei found this cute in a way, entertaining the thought that he wouldn't be pushy with other forms of affection. As she held the gaze she would feel her own heart beating quickly, a pace that not even scientific discovery had been able to match. The man's face was much dirtier than she remembered, of course the current layer of dirt could be attributed to the last round of explosions.

As the pair stood there, their shared bliss was soon shattered as both of them felt like something was... off. They both looked from side to side, the scraps of the omnics still blown to bits and nothing new seemed to be coming at them currently.

"D'you feel..." Junkrat started to speak before Mei covered his mouth with her finger. She smelled so nice, even just the small bit of her.

"Sssh..." Mei hushed the man as she closed her eyes and tried to listen. She couldn't hear anything, but there was still an uneasy feeling in her stomach that something was.. watching them.

"We need to go. Now." She opened up her eyes and looked at Junkrat with a determined face, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him towards one of the hallways that wasn't blocked off at the moment. Junkrat went along with it without complaint considering he was now holding Mei's hand. He giggled like an idiot for a few seconds as he did his best to keep up with Mei's pace.

As they walked, the feeling of being watched only seemed to grow worse on Mei, the girl constantly checking over her shoulder and the walls as they trekked on. Her grip on Junkrat's hand tightened every few minutes to make sure he was still there, his presence helping her keep a level head for the time being. Even so, she wished that the rest of their team was here. Mercy would know what to do in a situation like this. Mei's thoughts switched to the woman, her angelic grace calming the girl a bit more, and also sparking an idea.

"Of course!" Mei smiled and let go of Junkrat's hand for a second, digging into her small pack before finding a moderately sized device. The thing was obviously for communication, a small antenna easily pulled out as Mei fiddled with the thing.

"Oi, how long you had that thing? It hasn't been on... has it?" Junkrat's face got a little red as he pictured the other pair listening in and having a good ole time of teasing him. He cackled a bit nervously, though the sound of Mei flipping the device on gave him a bit of ease.

"No silly, that would be a waste of battery. This is an emergency use item. Mercy should still have the other one on her. When I send out a signal, hers will go off and let her know to answer!" Mei kissed Junkrat's cheek with a happy smile, pushing a few buttons on the device before talking into it.

"This is Mei. Junkrat and I are safe, need assistance. I repeat, Junkrat and Mei are safe, we need assistance." The device beeped as Mei finished her message and sent it, clasping the thing to the top of her coat so that it would be easy enough to reach if and when Mercy got back to her.

"So now what? We just wait and hope that Doc answers? How will they ever find us?" Junkrat leaned against one of the walls, checking both ways before taking a seat and relaxing a bit, his gun at his side.

"Well, when she sends back a message, our device will start to act like a compass. It's really cool!" Mei sounded rather excited for their current situation, but her optimism was contagious. Junkrat grinned a bit as he leaned his head against the wall.

"So we just sit and wait here? Well that sounds awfully boring to me."

Mei went and sat next to him quickly, eager to relax along side him as she pushed herself into his chest and cuddled up under his arm now. Her hand ran along his chest slowly as she smiled up at him with that same beautiful look as before.

"Well I'm sure we can find something to pass the time, if we really try..." she trailed off, leaning closer towards Junkrat. Trusting already that he would meet her halfway, her eyes slowly closed and awaited the new feeling that she was already addicted to.

As Mei trailed off, Junkrat's smile grew even wider. Accepting her warmth beside him, his arm kept her close as his lips met hers eagerly. At this point they had both lost track of where they were and forgot the woes of their current situation.

Their kissing was a bit more audible this time around, as Junkrat grew a bit more confident in his ability thanks to a bit of guidance from Mei. Her hands led his own to where they could and couldn't go, the non-appropriate placements getting met with light slaps and sly giggles. It was obvious that the pair were both feeling a bit more than hot under the collar but Mei wasn't about to move that quickly in a place like this.

Between kisses, Junkrat pulled away his mouth a bit though stayed close enough that the two brushed cheeks.

"Mei... I..." He started, but found himself at a loss for words. It had only been a few hours ago that the two of them had been at blows with each other. Yet here they were, making out in the middle of some not so abandoned place where anything could jump out at them at any time.

"I just wanted... to say that... uhm..." Junkrat felt himself sweating, his eyes getting a bit of their nervous twitch back as he looked from her to the walls to the floor, unable to get out what he wanted to say.

Mei placed a hand on his cheek and helped him look at her, her soft smile and eyes capturing his focus once more as she kissed him once.

"Don't be nervous Jami, you can't get rid of me that easily." She grinned as she used a shortened version of his real name, part of her hoping that he didn't mind. Simply because calling him Junkie didn't sound proper.

Junkrat hadn't heard any variation of his real name used in such a loving tone since he had been a kid. If his heart could melt, it probably already had. He smiled back at the girl, a new confidence running through him.

"Mei, I-" He was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from Mei's jacket. The device was flashing green as Mei pulled away quickly, holding up a finger to hold that thought.

As she pulled the device off her coat, Mei pushed a few more buttons and the device spoke, Mercy's voice filling the hallway.

"Mercy here. Activating beacon. Come quickly!" The message was succinct and to the point, and the device soon brought up a literal compass, the hologram already giving the pair a nice sense of where they needed to go. Mei cheered a bit as she stood up, patting a bit of dust from her body.

"Well come on then!" She held out her hand to help Junkrat up. As he took her hand and stood, he took a deep breath and nodded, picking up his weapon and deciding to hold onto his thoughts until after they were out of here.

Taking Mei by the hand, Junkrat took the device from her and lead the way, now determined to get them out of this place. Part of this was from really wanting to get out, while a bigger part of it was to impress Mei. He swallowed a bit as they walked, taking a deep breath before starting to walk.

"Time for Meihem to save the day."


	11. Chapter 11

Starting to beep a little faster, the device filled the mostly empty hallways with it's loud and uninterrupted sounds. While Junkrat had only a very basic understanding of how to read the thing, he was at least 95 percent sure that they were going the right way. He also assumed that Mei would have pointed something out if he were doing it wrong and since the girl had been paying more attention to the walls that they passed than where they were going or the device, Junkrat decided not to worry so much.

"Jami..." Mei finally piped up, her tone a bit worried, "Do you think the others are alright? I mean, we have been split up for quite a bit of time. I'm sure they could handle anything that might have came out and attacked them, but at the same time there might have been other things out there..." The girl picked up her pace to walk right alongside the quick walking man, her eyes searching for an answer before he spoke.

Junkrat swallowed a bit, slightly unsure himself if the other two could manage. Of course Hog had managed to keep he and Junkrat alive for this long, which had included plenty of rogue bots in one shape or another. Junkrat was more worried about the doc. She seemed confident in herself and her abilities, but at the same time there was this feeling that she gave off. Like she had something to prove to someone and was afraid of screwing up in any way. Junkrat took a deep breath and gave the worried girl beside him a warm smile, before nodding and chuckling.

"Oh I'm sure Hog'll keep 'em alive. Only reason I'm here in front of you is that big lug. Just don't tell him that one, eh?" Junkrat smiled wider and looked ahead, his mind wandering back to the pair and really hoping that they hadn't even been bothered by this Anubis business.

His personal hopes were lifted as they rounded one last corner to find Roadhog standing there, the large man barely even acknowledging their presence as the couple came into sight.

"Well speak of the devil himself!" Junkrat let out a chipper chuckle as the pair quickly made their way over to their companion, both smiling even though Roadhog wasn't even paying them any attention. Junkrat didn't know why, but something felt off. More off than usual around the man. Sure he didn't talk a lot and you could never really tell where he was looking thanks to the mask, but this was abnormal mainly for the fact that the large man wasn't even telling Junkrat to shut up yet.

"Er, hellooooooo? Anybody in thereeeeee?" Junkrat waved a hand in front of Hog's face, poking the man in the forehead and flinching back in preparation for a punch. Yet nothing happened.

"Uhm... what's wrong with him?" Mei asked as she looked over Hog as well, getting a bit worried the longer this went on. She didn't know much about the man herself, but she was pretty sure that nobody could really ignore Junkrat for this long.

"Iunno... that's the odd part..." Junkrat trailed off a bit, walking around the man and poking at him in random places with no repercussions. "Usually by now he would've hit me, scolded me, walked off, or all of the above..." Junkrat squinted a bit as he came back to look the man in the face, staring into those masked eyes for a few seconds before pulling back and sighing.

"Well, looks like he's finally gone and had his brain fried. I told him those damn gas cans weren't good for his noggin but noooooo, don't trust your best pal in the world!" Junkrat huffed before the device started to go off again, beeping loudly.

"Oh shut up you piece of junk!" Junkrat smacked the thing a bit, growling at it. "We know where he is, he's right in front of us!" After smacking it, the device was pulled from Junkrat's hands, Mei now looking over the thing with a better understanding of what was happening.

"Uhm, it's not showing us him... the signal is coming from... behind us?" Mei turned around to look down what seemed to be an empty hallway. A slow wave of fear started to creep over her, her neck getting tingly before she noticed a light coming from one of the branching halls.

"M-Miss Mercy? Is... is that you?" Mei called out, with Junkrat now turning to look, his eyes adjusting to the slight dimness of the hall as the light got brighter. It had to be her, as she had those wing things that she just loved to show off as she flew around all willy nilly.

As the light grew, finally a form came from the hallway, matching the size and stature of Mercy. Junkrat and Mei lit up in their own ways, with Mei smiling widely as she called out to the woman.

"Oh Mercy, I'm so glad we finally found you! We were both so worried that we wouldn't ever catch up, and I had totally forgotten about the device until just recently and..." Mei had run up to the woman quickly, holding back tears of happiness, finally ready to leave this place behind. As she jumped at the woman and hugged her tightly, her happiness was brought crashing down by the response she got.

"Overwatch. Will. Fall."

Mei jumped back, her eyes wide with fear as she looked over the woman in front of her. It looked like Mercy, and yet Mei knew it wasn't her at all now. That must mean...

"THEY'RE NOT REAL!" Mei turned to shout at Junkrat, the man looking over his shoulder to see the once motionless Hog coming at him rather quickly now.

"Bloody he..." Junkrat ducked to one side to avoid the lumbering man. Even if it wasn't the real Hog, this faker certainly didn't have any better agility. The large fake caught himself and turned to lunge once more, with Junkrat barely able to escape him this time.

"Uhhhh... time to blow up?!" Junkrat yelled, already grabbing another mine and gripping his gun tightly.

Mei was staring down the fake Mercy as she gripped her own gun a bit tightly, still fighting an internal fear that this was somehow the real Mercy. But how could that be? She had little time to think as the faker scowled and lunged at her, Mei's reflexes kicking in quickly. Her arm came up as her gun was already shooting it's freezing component over the woman, stopping her mid-lunge.

The Mercy lookalike froze rather quickly and was making no sounds of discomfort or pain as those cold, dead eyes stared Mei down. The look caused Mei to swallow hard, now knowing that this could not be the woman she knew. She prepared to shoot the faker right between the eyes, an icicle slowly forming from the tip of her gun.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to herself as she looked away, about to pull the trigger before she was tackled to the ground by the Rodhog impostor. With this opening, fake Mercy had enough time to break out of the ice, smiling wickedly at Mei as she was pinned to the ground.

"Forgettin' about me?!" Junkrat called out as he shot a few grenades at the duo of fakes, hoping that the Hog impostor was thick enough to keep Mei from getting hurt from any explosions.

He was correct in his assumption, though after the smoke from the smaller explosions had cleared, he had wished that he hadn't hit them so well.

The entire left side of the fake Mercy had been blown off, the tattered remains of her skin and outfit dripping like it was bleeding. Her uncovered eye glowed a bright red as she turned her head to look at Junkrat, a scowl on her face. She turned to face him, starting to make her way towards the man with an obvious intent. He began to back away when he noticed that her body was coming back. He didn't have much longer to notice it before the fake was in his face, that scowl now a wicked smile as he felt a pressure against his neck.

"What di... you..." Junkrat fell to his knees, before falling onto his face, passed out from the sudden attack. Grabbing him by the back of his head, The fake Mercy began to drag his body along, walking back towards Roadhog and Mei, the girl struggling against the tight grip that held her.

"WHAT ARE YOU? WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS YOU MONSTERS?!" Mei yelled at Mercy, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she watched Junkrat get dragged along like trash.

The Mercy looked at her, that wicked smile on her lips almost recognizable somehow, her one eye still glowing red. As she spoke, the familiar voice that came out sent a chill down Mei's spine.

"Don't worry my dear, I am a very forgiving god. Your friends are not hurt, though they serve me now, as will you. Though for all the trouble you two have caused..." Mercy looked down at Junkrat. "I don't think this one will be making the cut."


	12. Chapter 12

Junkrat found himself keeping his eyes shut as he slowly woke up, knowing that there was nothing good waiting for him when he finally did take a peek. As he laid there though, a strange feeling started to wash over him. A feeling of warmth and comfort. With this strange feeling came an urge to open his eyes, which he finally gave in to. Starting off slow, Junkrat strained his eyelids to not come flying open in case someone was watching him.

Between the very slim line of sight, Junkrat noticed a very similar hairstyle around his midsection. The sudden surge of emotion made his eyes give in to their need to open, and he was soon staring down Mei. The girl's eyes were already locked onto his as if she had been watching and waiting for him to wake up, a wide smile quickly shining through.

"About time you woke up cutie!" Mei giggled as she crawled up Junkrat's body, straddling him and running a couple fingers down his uncovered stomach before toying with the waistband of his pants.

"I've been waiting for so long!" She chirped as she licked her lips, the warmth of her body growing much more noticeable.

Junkrat was confused to say the least. His eyes managed to pull away from Mei long enough to note that they were in a very luxurious looking room. The walls and ceiling were painted a warm red color, with a desk and computer in one corner. The room looked like it had been lived in, could it be Mei's room?

Junkrat narrowed his eyes as he tried to think through things as quickly as possible, finally looking down at his own body to figure out why he couldn't move. The bed he was laying on was comfortable, the sheets matching the room rather well. Across his chest was a leather strap, with matching ones for his wrists and one ankle. His peg leg was currently removed, which only added to the strangeness of his current situation. The man tried to wriggle a bit, chuckling nervously as his eyes went back to Mei.

"So uh... what's the occasion?" His voice was filled with a mixture of curiosity and fear, though his body was reacting as any man would to having a girl like Mei on top of it.

"You don't remember cutie? It's our anniversary!" Mei giggled as she leaned in close, kissing him softly. Her lips seemed different this time. They were warm and soft, but just felt... off somehow.

"I thought I'd mix things up for you, hopefully you don't mind..." Her soft voice trailed off as she began to pull off her gloves and coat, a slight smirk on her face as she made sure to push her lower body against his as much as possible before letting the coat fall to the floor behind them.

Junkrat's eyes widened at the new sight, his mind going blank as he swallowed hard. Mei had apparently gotten into his locker and pulled out one of his spare harnesses, and forgotten to wear anything under it. Junkrat did his best to not let his jaw drop as the girl's chest jiggled in front of him, her breasts barely held back by the straps that just managed to cover her nipples. Mei grinned widely at the response, leaning forward and giving Junkrat a better view of her cleavage, her hands slowly working up his chest.

"I hope this is to your enjoyment cutie?" Mei licked her lips as she began to push herself against the still bound man, her soft skin running against his own now.

"I uh... wow.. I mean... ahhehehehe..." Junkrat didn't know what the hell was going on. Had the whole temple and Anubis and their team being in trouble all been a dream? But if so, then how could he and Mei even be together? As self deprecating as it might sound, Junkrat knew that he and Mei would have never been together had it not been for what had happened in the temple.

Junkrat winced as he remembered the moments, shocks of pain hitting his mind each time he thought of holding Mei and comforting her. He could feel the moments slipping from his mind, as if something was wanting him to forget all that.

"N-No..." He suddenly growled out at the Mei that was on top of him.

Mei looked down at him with a frown, doing a few obviously enticing bounces for him before leaning in and kissing his face more.

"No what cutie? You don't like it? I thought you would... I know you do..."

"You're not real..." Junkrat looked at Mei with a very serious look on his face, the shocks of pain hittim him harder as he fought more.

"Wh-what?" Mei looked puzzled. "Of course I am cutie! Can't you feel all this? This is all real and all yours!" Mei pouted as she kissed along Junkrat's jaw, throwing in a few soft nibbles as he ran her body against his own a bit rougher.

"Mei isn't like this..." He growled, fighting against the restraints a bit to get them looser.

With those words, Mei sighed a leaned back up. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were pursed.

"How would you know?" The voice was cold, how she had sounded at the start of the mission. The uncaring voice.

"How would you know anything about her? You're not even supposed to be here, you know that right?" The voice grew colder with every word as Junkrat did his best to not listen, but continue to loosen the straps holding him down.

"The only reason you are here is because you and Hog are package deal. Why would they send an idiot with a knack for blowing things up into a temple full of fragile items? Why would they send you when they have so many better suited people?" Mei grabbed Junkrat's head, forcing him to look at her now red eyes as her voice grew into a darker tone and sound.

"ANSWER ME JAMISON. WHY WOULD ANYONE COUNT ON YOU FOR ANYTHING WHEN ALL YOU DO IS FUCK UP?"

Junkrat sat there as the words filled his head with not only the images of what had happened earlier, but every mistake in his life. He looked down to his legs, then his arm. Each one the repercussion of a mistake. His eyes started to burn, his normally dry tear ducts starting to force hot tears as he grit his teeth and clench his jaw.

"You're right..." Junkrat muttered, defeat in his voice as he went limp in the restraints, his tear filled eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"You're right... Why would they need me? I'm the one who got me n' Mei stuck anyway. I split us up and let all this stuff happen. I really screwed the pooch on this one..."

Mei grinned rather sadistically, hearing the defeat in the man's voice and knowing she had won. She licked her lips as she leaned in close, cooing softly.

"Then just stay here with me... you can't mess up here... I'll never let you mess up..."

Junkrat grinned, starting to laugh himself silly. His tears ran down his face as he laughed, his whole belly getting into the uproar as Mei looked at him and assumed he had broken.

"What's so funny?" She finally asked.

Junkrat stopped laughing and let out a few breaths to regain his composure before answering.

"Oh just the whole 'I screw up everything' bit. It was really good and you are really onto something there. But you see, if I'm gonna be going out..."

He let out a chuckle as he raised his head to look at Mei with a crazed look on his face.

"I'm going out with a bang!"

He bit the pins of the grenades hanging on Mei's straps, cackling as he quickly did the same to his own. At this moment in time he was at peace with himself, knowing that at least he did some damage. He just hoped it was enough to matter.

Mei screamed and jumped off him, as the room started to distort and buzz loudly, the walls shifting from their red to a very blank gray, metallic look. Right as the grenades were about to blow, Mei growled and shouted at Junkrat.

"I'LL SEE YOU DEAD JAMIS-"

Junkrat's eyes shot open, his heart beating like a jackhammer as he looked around to find himself in another strange room. A machine to his left was buzzing and frizzing, the screen flickering with the words 'Overload'. Junkrat grinned to himself as he pulled his robotic arm free, using it to undo the rest of his holdings. He hopped off the table and grabbed his gear from one of the adjacent tables. Slipping it on easily, he felt right at home once more. The thought of the Mei filled his mind once more, and he made a mental note to bring that idea up eventually.

Taking a deep breath and turning to face the door, Junkrat prepared himself for what might lie ahead. Opening the door, he would find himself looking into a large room, with what he assumed to be the fake Mercy and Roadhog standing with two others, a large screen over top of them. The screen popped to life, two large eyes looking square at Junkrat with an obviously evil intent.

Junkrat gulped and nervously smiled.

"Uhh... hi?"


	13. Chapter 13

Junkrat stood there awkwardly as he looked out over the group of five fakes, consisting of his three allies and two people he had never seen before. As they drew their weapons, he quickly realized they were the snipers from before. He waited for his end to come, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape from the assault. If he was going to die, he would at least die with a few shreds of his dignity intact.

After a few seconds of nothing, Junkrat opened his eyes back up, having shut them from fear. The figures standing before him were still aiming at him but weren't doing anything else. He looked form them to the large pair of eyes on the screen, clearing his throat and making a sort of 'what's going on here?' face.

"Dear Jamison, it would seem that you are much harder to kill than I had originally thought. I can respect that, as I share the same feature. Want to know something else that we both share?" The large face smiled a tad wickedly as it looked at Junkrat coldly, never blinking.

Junkrat swallowed a bit hard as the thing knew his name, and mentioned they shared more than one thing. His body shuddered slightly, the voice instantly recognizable as Anubis.

"I, uh... sure?" He got out, his eyes shakily switching between the large monitor and the firing squad still aiming at his head.

The monitor flickered as Anubis moved along the wall, before coming over a row of pods, the things lighting up to show Junkrat the real versions of his team and the other captives. They all seemed to be sleeping, though it was hard to tell with Hog since his mask was still on.

"We both are freedom fighters in our own way. While we are on different sides of the fight, I know you can at least respect my tenacity and will to free my brothers from the shackles of the truly awful society that tries to claim them as subservient beings!" Anubis' tone had grown a little shaky, a tinge of anger soon disappearing as he recollected himself.

"Do not be scared, come and look upon your friends and the other two. I have an offer that I believe the survivalist in you will enjoy!" The large eyes watched the man below as he started to slowly make his way closer.

Junkrat kept an eye on the firing squad as he neared the pods, nervously twitching as he looked over all of them, but stopping and staring as he came over Mei's. She looked so peaceful as she slept. His hand came up to rest against the glass, a sigh coming from him as he looked over to the fake, it's expression showing no signs of what he had fallen for. He looked up at the monitor as Anubis continued.

"I have watched you Jamison. You alone tried to take out the first two attackers. Ultimately it failed yes, but you tried where the others did not. Then I watched you take control of your own actions. You took down those Omnic followers, you fought my control and now you stand before me on your own. Is your life really worth exchanging for the small chance that you can save even one of these people?"

Junkrat stared into the pod containing Mei, before turning around and plopping down and sitting, facing the fakes as they stared him down. His arms slid back as he rested against them, a sigh coming from him.

"Here I thought Omnic's were supposed to stay quiet. Get on with it yappy!" He growled a bit as he barked out at Anubis, seeming to not care what happened to him now.

"Right..." Anubis held back a slight flare of temper, "You want out? You can leave. Just go and never come back. Leave Overwatch. It's not your fight, they started this before you came along and now they can deal with it without you." The far door opened up, a shining light filling the room.

"Through that door is a direct path to the outside of this temple. Just go through and your life is back to normal. No worries of missions or putting your life on the line, nothing!" Anubis grinned as he looked at the back of the man's head, hoping the words were getting to him.

Junkrat leaned his head back, his eyes looking at the large monitor. "Nah, I have a different idea."

He jumped up, the fakes tightening their aim in case he tried anything funny. Junkrat smirked and shook his head as he chuckled.

"How about instead of me leaving, you let one of them go in my place? I'll take their spot. I mean, why would you let someone so great leave so easily?" Junkrat looked at the monitor with a stone cold expression, never having been more serious in his life. His hands were balled as he stood tall, staring down the cold eyes of Anubis.

The stare down lasted for about a minute before Anubis grinned and gave in. A row of buttons appeared beside the pods as Anubis slipped into a lower monitor to watch the man make his choice, though the choice was obvious to everyone in the room.

Running his hand along Mei's pod once more, Junkrat quickly slammed the button down. The doors on the thing creaked to life as a soft hissing noise accompanied a rush of cold air into the room. Mei laid there for a few more seconds, causing Junkrat to worry slightly. Thankfully she opened her eyes, blinking a few times before lunging at Junkrat and holding him tightly against her freezing body.

"Oh Jami, where have you been? We were all so worried about you! I was so worried, you were there one second and gone the next! I..." the girl stopped as her eyes opened to find herself in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by the fakes and the face of Anubis looking down on the two of them.

Junkrat put his hands on each side of her face, bringing their gaze to one another as he smiled softly. "Don't worry about anything my dear Mei. You're getting out of here." He pulled her head close and gave her a soft kiss on the head, hugging her close as his hands rubbed her sides.

"But Jami.. what... what about the others? What about the missions? You can't just let this happen, we can't just leave them behind!" Mei pulled away to the dismay of Junkrat, the man doing his best to keep that brave face on as he looked into the girl's wetting eyes as the realizations came to her.

"Don't worry about them. Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself Mei. I mean you don't want to stick around a loser like me, all I'd do is BLOW any chance you have at a good life."

Junkrat smiled, a genuine smile as he looked over the girl, his heart pounding heavily as he slowly traded places with her, resting against the pod entrance as he gave her one last kiss.

"Oh and one last piece of advice my dear Mei. Always check your pockets! Never know when you'll find a nice bit of change in there! Or lint.. depends on when you last did laundry!" He smiled goofily at her as he laid back, winking ever so quickly as he took one last deep breath.

"Noo! Please no!" Mei went to pull Junkrat out, but was soon stopped by the closing of the doors once more, leaving her on the other side of the glass. Her fingers drug along the glass as she held back hot tears, gritting her teeth as she turned towards the smiling monitor.

"Well there, you got your way you son of a bitch. At least have the dignity to fill your end of the bargain..." Mei didn't even look at the monitor, instead looking at her fake as it slowly deformed and morphed into something closely resembling Junkrat. She took a deep breath as she walked over to collect Junkrat's gun from where he had dropped it on the floor. Picking it up, she could smell that familiar explosive smell already. Her mind wandered over his face and his voice, those last words echoing in her head as it made no sense.

Why would he talk about pockets? She was sure that he was mad, but he seemed to clear minded in those last few seconds. She slowly shuffled back to the center of the room, her back to the pods and Anubis, his fakes finally lowering their weapons in a show of the AI's certainty that Mei was no threat any longer.

"Now Mei, I know we have had such a good time here, but I thought you'd like to know that I will take good care of Jamison. Don't worry your pretty little head about him or Overwatch. Just go live your life, research to your heart's content!"

Mei scowled at the voice as she stood before the door, sighing as her hand slipped into her pocket, a rough item soon meeting her fingers. Her eyes widened a bit as she instantly knew the object.

Junkrat's detonator.


	14. Final Chapter

Mei swallowed a bit hard as her fingers ran over the rough metal of the detonator. That familiar plastic lid moved easily as her thumb applied pressure to it, revealing what Mei would assume to be a lit up and prepared button for pressing. Her heart started to race as she shut her eyes tightly, a war raging inside her now. Junkrat had obviously meant for her to find this, but was it just a last ditch effort to remember him? Or was there something more to it than that? He wouldn't have mentioned the pocket bit if he had wanted her to discover it after she was gone. He had to have wanted her to find it now, while it was still in range of something. But that led to an even bigger question.

What would happen if she pressed it?

Taking a deep breath, Mei opened her eyes. She was calm, completely decided on what she wanted to do. Even if it meant that none of them got out of here, she would not let Anubis get away with this. Junkrat hadn't run from this, and neither would she. Smirking softly, Mei turned around to face the large monitor that was watching over her. Anubis raised an eyebrow as she did so, his band of fakes once again raising their weapons.

"Are you really this stupid girl? To look freedom in the face and walk away? TO SPIT IN THE FACE OF A MERCIFUL GOD?" He was steadily growing angry with this whole lot now, thoughts of wiping them all out the only consolation in his mind.

"Is that what you think you are?" Mei questioned, her large eyes peering over her glasses at the monitor with that ice cold glare.

"I don't think such things child, I KNOW THEM! There is not a soul on this wretched planet that can match me in any way! I cannot be stopped as long as there is still a single living Omnic, I am the next step in evolution! One that will make sure that humanity as a whole DIES IN AGONY..." The monitor was glowing brightly as Anubis finished, staring down at the insolent girl.

"What you are..." Mei pushed up her glasses so that she could get a good look at the monitor.

"...is dead."

Mei dressed the button quickly as she and Anubis had a stare down, her cold glare meeting his artificial one with the room becoming rather quiet. After a few seconds, Anubis smiled widely, starting to laugh. The noise was grating the louder it got, causing Mei to close an eye in a wince, though she made sure to keep one eye open just in case.

"Big words for such a lonely, small girl. Next you're going to tell me that..." Anubis stopped suddenly, his eyes averting from the glare that Mei was still giving him.

"What... the..." He muttered, floating from monitor to monitor across the wall, as if looking for something that he had lost.

He looked back at her, the eyes a bit frantic in the gaze now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screeched loudly. About that time, Mei could feel the floor shaking underneath her feet. She stayed planted though, knowing that it might mean the end of her, but she had to make sure that Anubis died with her.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID YOU DEMON, OR I'LL GUT YOU HERE AND NOW!" The voice was growling with static as the floor shook more, and Mei could hear an echo of explosions coming from all points around them. She smirked to herself as she watched Anubis really panicking, taking a rather perverse joy out of it.

As the sounds of explosions got closer, Anubis' monitors began to erupt in electricity and fire, his face covering all of them that were left in a last ditch attempt to scare Mei into submission.

"DO YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME? A FEW LITTLE BOMBS? WELL GUESS WHAT? TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME!" The pods that contained the rest of the team started to shutter, flashing lights going off as sirens began to wail from the impending explosions.

Mei felt a hint of sorrow in her heart as she looked at the pods, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do much about them without Anubis at least blowing one of them. She had a good guess as to whom he would be offing first and even if she would soon be following suit, she couldn't live at any point knowing that she had directly cause Junkrat's death.

She gritted her teeth, hot tears being held back as she kept her composure in the face of the psychotic AI, breathing heavily as she spoke.

"Go.. to.. hell."

An explosion hit the room, the noise muffled by the area that it had been planted. The close proximity of the explosion caused Mei to fall over, smoke filling the room quickly as Anubis continued to screech, his face going back to scour the monitors that were left. As Mei blinked her eyes, her ears began to ring as a few more explosions went off around her. She rolled over and got up to one knee, doing her best to catch her breath as the small room heated up from the fires and smoke.

She looked over at the frantic Anubis going back and forth between monitors once more, as if trying to find an escape route from them. Why hadn't he finished her off? Why hadn't he finished off the...

"The pods!" Mei said a bit louder than she meant to, her ears still ringing as she looked over at where the pods once were, a large ball of fire now consuming all of them. She grit her teeth once more and balled her fists, a burning rage coming over her as her tears flowed freely now. She would watch the life from the AI dissipate if it was the last thing she did. As she went to pull herself up, she would hear something from behind her.

"It's fine now..."

Her head shot around, her eyes growing wide.

"Why?"

Mei sprang from her knees, instantly in a run towards the voice.

"Because I am here!"

Her body met the owner of the voice, and hugged him tightly. Her fingers dug deep into his skin as she began to shudder from the sudden shift in emotion, her tears staining his chest.

"H-How... did you..." Mei stuttered out, looking up at Junkrat as she sniffled and coughed a bit, soon looking beside him to find Mercy and Roadhog as well as the other two, though they both seemed a bit more focused on Anubis.

"Oh my dear, we can discuss those things later! We have something much more important to deal with now!" Mercy piped up as she quickly made her way over, checking on Mei and healing her as needed, with Roadhog now focused on the frantic monitor switching Anubis. Mei looked back at Junkrat as he grinned widely and nodded.

"It's a date dearest. Now let's show this 'god' what we can do..."

Mei smiled widely before turning around, running towards the large console that she assumed served as Anubis' control, stomping through the puddles that were the remains of the fakes, their connections with the hosts lost once the originals had been freed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Anubis yowled as if he had been hurt as Mei started to tap through the buttons. The thing was ancient in terms of technology, but she was familiar enough with the buttons to get what she wanted. Anubis could feel parts of himself being deleted, section after section of his mind being erased right before his very eyes.

"NO! STOP! I CAN HELP YOU ALL! I CAN HELP OVERWATCH! I CAN STOP WHAT'S COMING!" He was bargaining now, frantic and erratic in tone as Mei continued to tap on the buttons.

Robotic arms would come from the ceiling and begin to swat at the group, many of them being dealt with by the team and their new acquaintances, the latter two firing with rather precise aim. Some did manage to get through, sending hot spikes of pain through Mercy and Widow before Mei finally slammed the final few buttons.

"nonononononONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO!" The voice was soon silenced by one last large explosion, the entire place now rumbling as Mei finished off the AI.

"We need to go, NOW!" Mercy yelled, grabbing Mei by her collar and pushing her towards the already running sniper duo, with Junkrat and Roadhog quickly following suit.

The exit was thankfully still open, and the group ran as quickly as they could, dodging an assortment of falling rocks and Omnic body parts that threw themselves, still controlled by fragments of Anubis. The bright light of freedom got brighter and brighter, until finally they started to pour outside into the fresh air, smoke filling the sky as the temple behind them rumbled and began to slowly fall apart before their eyes. Each of the heroes panted from the hot sun now beating down on them, Junkrat and Roadhog falling over to lay down and catch their breath.

As Mei watched the fiery temple burn down, her eyes maintained contact with the rubble, making sure that nothing left the same way they had. She would make sure that Anubis was gone, even if it meant waiting until the fires had died to go back and break every piece of technology that survived. Mercy stood beside the girl, hand on her shoulder.

"While I am sorry you had to go through this Mei, I am glad to see that you are alright. Good plan by the way." She smiled as Mei looked at her, matching the smile before pointing at Junkrat.

"Actually Ma'am, it was all Jami.. er, Junkrat's idea!" She looked at the man as he sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed as the sun beat down on him.

"Really now? Well then, I will make sure to put that in the report for 76 to see. I am sure he will be glad to know that both our new teammates pulled their weight!" She giggled softly before turning to face the duo of snipers with a slight grimace.

"So then, mind telling me what you two were even doing here? More so you Hanzo, as I would hope you aren't affiliated with a dishonorable place like _Talon_..." The name of the place was spat out with hatred as Mercy's eyes bored a hole into Widowmaker's head.

Mei turned around as Junkrat and Hog sat up, in case things got heated too quickly.

"If you must know Angela..." Widow spoke up, a slight smirk on her face as she casually addressed Mercy like they were old friends.

"We were here for the same thing as you and your little club, though somehow I believe our cause was much more noble than yours..." She turned her back to Mercy and quickly walked off, though the Archer stayed put, his face obviously one of a man who carried a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Hanzo, please tell me what you were doing here. Please come back with us, you don't need their help. You have us, you have Gen..." Mercy stopped before finishing the thought, Hanzo's eyes firing to hers with a mix of guilt and shame. He turned to follow Widowmaker, looking to the sky as he spoke.

"If you must know, I AM searching for my brother. There are things that need to be put to rest between us if I am to ever find peace. Perhaps then I will consider your request... though by that time I do not know if you will even still want me..." The man quickly disappeared from plain sight, as though he had been trained for such things.

With the disappearance of the man, Mercy sighed and shook her head. She pulled something from the end of her staff, shaking it a bit before snapping it in half and throwing it to the ground in front of them. A stream of blue smoke filled the air, different enough from the billowing of the burning building to be visible.

"Alright team, how about we go home?" She smiled softly, the smile tired and worn like the rest of the team.

As the team ascended from the point Mercy quickly fell asleep, Roadhog soon following suit as he made himself comfortable. Mei had managed to hold herself from attacking Junkrat up until that point, having found ways of keeping herself occupied after changing into her casual attire, her body finally getting the sweet relief of a cool breeze. She made her way across the transport barefoot, the noise of her soft feet barely audible. As she slipped up next to Junkrat, she found him lounging in the back on his own with his eyes closed. Squinting at him and softly sighing, she poked him a few times.

"Pssst, hey! Wakey wakey!" She hopped up beside him, giving him little time to react before she was on top of him and giggling softly.

"Oi, come to help me sleep then?" He chuckled as he kept his eyes closed even with the onslaught of pokes and giggles.

"Oh come on, you can't be tired after what we just went through! I mean, did you not see the huge explosions back there? I thought that was like... your thing?" Mei laid her head against Junkrat's chest, her fingers tracing along his stomach as she listened to his quick heartbeat. The sound made her smile widely.

"Well yeah, but I mean... I honestly didn't know if that plan would work. That's why I gave you the choice. I wasn't brave enough to do it myself, to possibly lose you if I messed up. I wanted you to know that you don't need to stick around to pay for my mistakes, you can always get out. Whenever you want to..." His tone was a bit somber, the sudden rush of emotions coming back as his mind was filled with the sigh of that room once more though this time it was him that had pressed the button, and miscalculated.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the taste and heat of her lips against his, deep and passionate as his arms instinctively wrapped around the girl and held her closely. As she pulled away, he opened his eyes to find her smiling face looking at him with shimmering tears running down her face.

"You idiot..." Mei punched him in the chest playfully, choking back a sob as she wiped her tears and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere... unless you're there to blow it up with me..." She let out a soft giggle as she snuggled up closer to him.

Junkrat smiled as he held her close, feeling her soft breathing against his body as he kissed the top of her head. He yawned a bit, licking his lips as he closed his eyes once more.

"What was your dream about in the pod?" Mei asked out of the blue, following up with her own answer.

"Mine was weird. Like we were all just continuing on with the mission. We had managed to stop Anubis and just kept exploring for other cool stuff. Though it was a little tacky with how many one liners you were spouting, and Roadhog was actually... happy? I dunno, anyway... what about you?" She moved her head to look at Junkrat, noting a red complexion to his face already.

"Well uhm... you see... you were there and... huheheuh..."

* * *

I just want to take a little time to thank all of you who have read all the way through my first full story here on the site. I had really never planned for this to be something I enjoyed doing so much, but you guys have really given me the drive to keep it up.

But don't think I'm done just yet! I have more ideas for more stories and most of them will all revolve around the same universe so expect to see more from me in the coming weeks!

So follow me if you'd like to keep up with my stuff, and here's hoping that I can continue to entertain you guys!

Thanks once again,

SWtRLF

* * *

"I WAS WEARING WHAT?!"


End file.
